


Double Trouble

by SunflowerFae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dual Bulges, Humiliation, Karkat is mentioned but does not make an appearance, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, POV Sollux Captor, Pheromones, Porn with Feelings, Psionic Bondage, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Sollux Captor, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFae/pseuds/SunflowerFae
Summary: Shit.You knew it was coming soon, but not this soon.Your heat cycle.Your name is Sollux Captor, you are 10 sweeps old and you have a problem. Three problems in fact, much to your annoyance. Three very wet, throbbing, aching problems.And you know it won't stop. Not for two weeks. You won't stop feeling like this.Not unless you go to them.





	1. Sollux's Fantasy

_Shit._

You knew it was coming soon, but not this soon.

Your heat cycle.

Your name is Sollux Captor, you are 10 sweeps old and you have a problem. Three problems in fact, much to your annoyance. Three very wet, throbbing, aching problems.

You have been aroused before, of course. As what tends to happen when you're of perverted mind and young adult body. Also when you're a hacking god and a paywall is more or less just a friendly suggestion. The internet is your plaything. Your _bitch._ If you want the really good stuff, the raunchy, dirty, depraved porn, then no lack of cash or flimsy little firewall is going to stop you. So yeah, you're definitely not new to the feelings of arousal. But _holy shit_ this is something else. You knew heat meant you were going to be horny all the time, you read the schoolfeeds like every other chump who had any common sense and even a shred of survival instincts. But you didn't realize it would be _this_ intense. It feels like you're going to die if you don't get something inside you soon. Which from a biological stand point makes sense you suppose. Back on Alternia If you didn't have anyone when the drones showed up you got culled, plain and simple. So you guess this is just your body trying to ensure that doesn't happen. But like most things your mutated disgusting body does, it's more annoying than helpful. You're burning up and hot all over, like you have horny fever. You keep shaking and shivering anytime you so much as slightly brush up against something. And no you're not an idiot so yes of course the first thing you did when you woke up earlier like this was masturbate, and then you did it again, and again, and then you realized something was wrong because instead of helping like it usually does, each time you just became more and more frustrated. And then it finally clicked. And you were pissed at yourself for not being more prepared. And you know it won't stop. Not for two weeks. You won't stop feeling like this.

Not unless you go to _them._

Which, oh god no. That would be so embarrassing. They would never let you live it down. And plus you wouldn't want to bother them with something like this when they're finally starting to adjust to the new world after being ghosts for so long. This is your problem. You fucked up and weren't properly prepared, you filled your coon and now you have to sink into it. Or something like that.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a knock on your door.

"Sollux, breakfast is ready. You better have actually slept and not just stayed up all night coding. And don't use the excuse that you're still adjusting to the humans sleeping schedule, we both know that stopped working after the 22nd time."

Shit it was Psii.

He can't open that door.

If he does he'll smell you and he'll know. And then Mituna will know. Shitshitshiiiiiit. What if he already knows? What if he can smell it through the door? Fuuuuuuck. It just started so the smell shouldn't be too strong yet but still. Maybe you could just grab breakfast quick and then scurry back to the security of your block? But Psii is crazy old and far more experienced then you, he's also a nosey little shit who doesn't know how to mind his own goddamn business. You doubt you could fool him.

Time to do what you do best, be an asshole.

"Fuck off Psii I'm busy! I have a headache and I'm not that hungry anyway. Just go play lusus with MT why don't you? Or stare at the wall for 20 minutes like a zombie, you love that."

"Wow someone got out of the wrong side of their horizontal sleeping platform this morning. Sollux Captor if you think you can just go on another two week coding binge and get away with skipping meals and necessary hygiene habits then you are not nearly as intelligent as I pegged you for."

Oh. Wow. He. Thinks you're intelligent? Your face embarrassingly becomes slightly more yellow. Which is ridiculous because it wasn't even a proper compliment. You blame your stupid body and it's stupid heat cycle for making you so easily flustered. Although you can not deny that ever since you met him, the real him, not his name, his title, his legacy, his tragic backstory, none of that. Behind that. Behind _**)(er**_ image, behind the wires, and behind his doom. When you really got to know him, his smile, his laugh, his vast knowledge of things long forgotten, of people he lost but found again, and his undeniable strength. You couldn't help be blinded a second time. And ever since then you've always stupidly craved his approval, and to your fragile bloodpusher's dismay, his pity.

"Look, I'm fine. I'm not on a coding binge. I just have a headache, ok? I promise if you save me some leftovers I'll eat them later."

There's a pause before he says, "Ok. I'll let Tuna know you won't be joining us. But you better not skip lunch or dinner, understood?"

"Yes, _sir._ " You say mockingly.

He lets out a small chuckle at that, warm and smooth like honey. Your traitorous bulge pulses in it's sheath at the sound.

"I like the sound of that." He says, a hint of a purr in his voice.

And then you hear his footsteps get quieter and quieter as he walks away from the door.

Fuck. You are so screwed. So royally screwed. And not even in the way you're dying to be. With Psii biting your neck and bending you over his desk.

Speaking of, now you're fucking horny again. As if that ever stopped being a thing to begin with.

What if you did skip lunch? How mad would he be? Would he punish you? Fuck. What if...what if he spanked you? Made you bend over, right on the kitchen table and spread your legs. Put your poor, swollen, little wet nook on display. So that he could see what it's doing to you. So Mituna could see too. Fuck. You lick your dry lips and rub over your half out bulges that are squirming eagerly in your boxers, your face flushed yellow. Guess you're going for a fourth time today. It'll only make it worse but you don't care. You need it.

You shove a hand into your boxers and coax out your bulges into fully unsheathing, with the other hand you push the inconvenient fabric to your ankles. The twin lengths gently pulse and wrap around you, sending electric currents up your spine as you let out a little undignified trill. Thank god you had this room partially sound proofed for when you're gaming and yelling at your incompetent teammates for being such noobs. Also because KK.

Ok back to your fantasy.

* * *

 He's punishing you for disobeying him. He psionicly glued your limbs in place so you couldn't move and couldn't hide from them. Your head is stuck against the table so you can't turn it around to see anything. And your buges are trapped, pinned between your stomach and the table, squirming, unable to seek out relief. Your nook drips gold down your thighs. He laughs at you.

"Look at you. Such a desperate little pail slut. I haven't even touched you yet. Are you that eager to be punished?"

You let out a whimper, your nook convulsing around nothing. Yes you want it. You want it so bad.

"What do you think Tuna? Should I give him what he wants?"

You hear loud and annoying obnoxious laughter.

"N-N-Nooooooooooo waaaay! Make the l-little bitch wait. W-Won't know w-when he's cumming...it's coming. Hehehe. Same t-thing."

You let out a groan. God you hate him. His stupid laugh and his stupid stutter and his stupidly attractive, very punchable face. You wish you could see it.

"Hmmmm. That is a good point. But he's already in heat. We've only just begun but look at him, he's already desperate. I don't think he can handle waiting any longer."

You let out a whimper in agreement.

"F-Fiiiiiiiiiiine! B-But I get to t-tease him lots l-later. After y-you done."

Psii smirks, "I wouldn't expect anything less." He says as he walks over to you. "You look so pretty all splayed out like that. A shame this is a punishment and not a reward, I'd love to worship you." You let out a trill in response, your face burning hot. "But." His voice lowers a few octaves. "You've been bad. Haven't you, Sollux? You may speak to answer that."

"Yes." You gulp, nervous but also shivering with excitement and anticipation.

You feel a firm swat on your ass and you gasp.

Psii let's out low growl that makes your whole body tingle and in real life you slide a finger into your neglected nook. "Yes _what?"_

"Y-Yes s-sir!"

" _Mmmmm good boy._ " He purrs. Then runs his fingers over your now slightly more tender then a few minutes ago backside, giving you shivers as your nook pulses from being so close to the touch. "Count the swats out loud and say, "Thank you sir" after each and every one, starting now. If you lose count we'll have to start over. Understood? Also if I ask you a question you can reply to it. But besides the things I have stated you are not to speak. Noises are fine but no words. Pail sluts don't talk."

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Good. First let us start by you telling me everything you are being punished for so I can decide how many swats you deserve. What bad things have you done and what rules have you broken Sollux?"

"I...missed lunch."

"Yes you did. And what else?"

"Umm..."

Another firm swat.

"Aaaah! O-One! Thank you sir! I-I...I also didn't tell either of you I was in heat."

"Good good yes. And?"

"I lied to you and said I just had a headache."

"Yes, speaking of lying and keeping secrets, I think you've been keeping a _very_ big secret from me. Which as you know is against the rules Sollux." He says, his voice low and rough trailing off into a growl by the end.

You let out a whine.

He leans down and you feel his lips grazing the top of your ear. "So tell me, what else have you been hiding from me?" He whispers it softly against you and suddenly all your nerves endings are alight, sparking like fireworks. Oh yeah, sparking. That's another thing your eyes are doing right now. And flashing. How embarrassing for you to loose control of yourself like this, he always has control, always keeps his composure. Never sparks unless it's on _purpose_. "Wait, let me try and guess." His lips now against your neck, suddenly curve into what you're sure is a filthy grin. "Is it...the color **_red_** by any chance?" He says teasingly, chuckling low in his throat. Your face flushes bright yellow. There's no way he's expecting you too...not now. He starts gently trailing his thumb from the bottom of your ear, across your jaw, to your lips, caressing them. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me. I already know." You feel your bloodpusher doing double time in your chest cavity. He releases your head from the table and cups your jaw, tugging it upwards towards him. You have all of two seconds to see his face, also flushed yellow, and the way he's looking at you before he closes the distance. And then he's kissing you, soft and slow. He smells of honey and the unmistakably sweet scent of red pheromones. Your brain finally works how it should for once and you get a spike of serotonin. Hell yes. Hell fucking yes. You even start purring. God damn _purring_. When he finally releases your mouth you can't help but grin. But the moment doesn't last, because Mituna ruins it. Because of course he does.

"I'mmm b-bored! I t-thought w-we w-were gonna...fu-fu-FUCK! Thought we're gonna f-fuck himmmmm! P-Punish him! Y-you're a ffffffucking nook l-licker! Weeeeak s-sauce! You s-suck at this! M-My turn now."

You use your newly gained neck and head freedom to look behind you and glare at him.

"Patience Tuna, I will as you would say, "Reck his fucking shit."

"S-Suuuuuure you will. Y-You're t-too softtttttt. Pity him t-toooooooo much, t-thissssss is a j-job for h-hisss s-spade."

As annoying as Mituna is you can't help but let out an embarrassingly loud happy chirp because he said Psii pitys you. "I am perfectly capable of-" Psii stops mid sentence and looks at you, his face flushing brighter. You let out another loud chirp again because, wow he's looking at you. He's so pretty. You pity him so much. You may be high on red pheromones. Even more then the usual because you're in heat. He let's out a chirp back and then looks away like he didn't mean to do that. "I...I may have made a miscalculation."

Mituna laughs at him. "N-Nooooooo shiiiiiiiiiiiit!" He walk over to you, rudely elbowing Psii out of the way. "T-There's a n-new s-sheriff in town BITCH!" He cackles. You bare your fangs at him and he bites your shoulder. It goes straight to your nook and you hiss. "N-Now be a g-good little b-bitch and call me m-master."

"Fuck no." He smacks your ass, hard. Much harder than Psii was. You let out a strangled gasp and moan. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"T-Then n-no fucks for y-yoooou until you b-behave p-properly." Another smack. The pain/pleasure sending lighting strikes to your nook, your bulges writhing against the table, desperate for any friction they can get.

"F-Fuckkkk!"

"Hehe n-nope. Gonna m-make you b-beg for it." He spanks you again but this time adding a psionic haze around his hand for an extra bite.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" You scream.

He just laughs at you and does it again. A spirt of genetic material squirts out of your nook.

Back in your real body you add another finger as you furiously stroke your bulges. Using your psionics you send sparks across your ass to try and replicate being spanked, you moan, panting hard and feeling your desperation for the real thing grow.

"L-Look at yoooou. S-Sooo desperate. Haven't even h-had your n-nook touched y-yettt. B-Bet I can m-make you p-pail l-like t-thissssss." You whimper as your nook clenches around nothing, another little spirt of material coming out. "W-What d-do you think Psii? W-Wanna s-see him cum all overrrr himself? S-See his h-hungry little nook c-clench m-more?" You turn your head to look at Psii. He's flushed yellow all over, biting his lip as he strokes his bulges. His glazed over eyes roaming your form as he let's out little clicks and chirps. He's looking at you. Your skin burns hot under his gaze and your nook squirts and convulses for him. He let's out a gasp and squeezes his bulges.

In real life you desperately fuck yourself on you fingers as you let out loud clicks and chirrs. Your bulges pulsing around your hand as you rapidly approach climax.

"I'll t-take that as a y-yessssss." He smacks you again and the combination of that and Psii's eyes on your nook has you gone.

* * *

As you figured that wasn't satisfying at all. In fact it feels like you still haven't cum. You let out a whine and start touching your nook again, desperate for some relief.

"Sollux?"

_Shit.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll actually fuck in the next chapter I promise. It just seemed fitting for a fic starring the Captors to split it into two parts. This is my first time posting on here and my first time writting smut, so any constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Hope you like it so far. ^_^  
> I love the Captors and can't wait to write Sollux getting absolutely wrecked.


	2. Confessions of a Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux confesses and gets fucked, Mituna watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's finally done! Sorry it took so long! Life happened. But I did keep working on this chapter when I could and it's here now! It ended up being much MUCH longer then I anticipated, which played a part in how long it took to post it. BUT I hope the length aka LOTS OF CONTENT in this chapter makes up for the wait and makes it seem worth it to you. Thank you to those who commented expressing your anticipation for this chapter, it really gave me the motivation to finally get this out there! I hope you enjoy. ^_^

"Sollux?"

_Shit._

"Y-Yeah? You call out, voice still breathy from your orgasm.

"Can I come in?"

"No!" You say far too quickly.

"Then can you come out?"

"No." You say again, trying to sound far less suspicious this time but probably failing majorly.

"You can't just stay in your room all day and not eat anything. You'll starve yourself. It's already almost time for lunch and you haven't left your block once. Why are you hiding?"

 _....What? How. Is that. Even possible? Has it really been that long, is losing time a symptom of heat? You only masturbated once just now, right? Did it really take you so long to barely get off once? It must be getting bad._ You float your husktop over to you and check the time. It's been 4 hours and KK left you an essay worth of grey text, probably about how much of a bulgemunch you are for not paying attention to him for 5 seconds. You don't actually bother reading it or replying. But still, what the hell??? 4 HOURS??!! You can't tell Psii you were busy touching yourself for 4 hours. You don't know what to tell him so you go with your default  setting, cagey asshole. "None of your business, Psii."

"Look, I know I'm not your lusus or your moirail but I...I _do_ care about you. You've helped me adjust to this new world and showed me how to be a troll again. Everyone treated me like I was cracked glass. Too potentially dangerous and fragile to be left alone but too broken to be touched, to be treated or talked to like a normal troll, like a friend. But not you. You actually _talked_ to me, looked at me like I was any other asshole pissing you off even though you _knew_. You knew _exactly_ wha-...exactly _who_ I was the moment you saw me. I thought I must have been your worst daymare, you must have been haunted by me, by the knowledge of what was coming for you. And yet despite this, you didn't treat me different. When the housing arrangements were made and it was decided the trolls should pair up with their Ancestors you didn't bat an eye. Didn't complain about how you'd need to help me all the time. When you shoved food in my face and I explained the feeding tubes take care of that you didn't look at me like a tragedy, you looked at me with understanding, with _knowing._ You understood something the other's didn't and knew something more intimately then anyone else. _Doom._ And mine didn't scare you. I was wrong, knowing what was coming didn't make you scared, it made you smart, gutsy, wonderful, and brave. So don't think I'll just sit by coldly and uncaringly because it's not my business. You didn't. I'm returning the favor." He let's out a sigh. "I just...I just want you to be happy and ok. Let me help _you_ for once."

An overwhelming wave of pity washes over you and you can't control the loud chirp that comes out of you. He mercifully either doesn't hear it somehow or just doesn't say anything about it.

Wow. You...you don't know how to respond to all that.

"Look...can I just come in, please?"

What else can you do but say yes? After all he just said, you don't even need to use your vision two fold to know you'll look like the biggest asshole on the planet if you keep being cagey and say no without giving a really good reason after he just opened up to you like that. It's not like you _actually_ don't want to see him. Of course you do, it's natural to strongly crave the presence and pheromones of your heart/spade during a heat cycle; If you don't have either of those quadrants filled then it's just perpetual longing for any black/red leanings you may have at the given moment. Honestly you _desperately_ want to see him, your hormones and biology are both giving you thumbs up like two proud human earth parents taking you to your first day of schoolfeeding, encouraging you to float through the entrance and go pursue your flush crush like a big boy. But you're kind of a horny mess right now, this whole predicament is just fucking embarrassing and your not sure how well you can hold yourself together in front of him given your current state. Guess you're about to find out. If shit goes sideways you guess you could potentially get KN to saw you in half before you die from embarrassment. If there's any one of your friends you can count on for impromptu body splitting amputations it's her. She is simply the best there is.

"Fine...you can come in." You sit back and accept your fate. But not before quickly throwing a blanket over your still excited genitals, you have _some_ decency (sometimes) _god_.

The door opens and you prepare yourself for the moment it hits him. And for him to tease you or give you a disappointed look for being so stupid and unprepared.

But he doesn't look affected _at all_. He's just looking at you with concern and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"So what's going on? Are you sick? Talk to me."

You...are confused. Is he...is he joking?

"Do you have a fever? You look a little flushed." He walks over from your open door and kneels on the bed. Then he shuffles over to you and eclipses your body with his, almost pinning you. "Let me feel your forehead, I don't know how accurate it actually is, but humans do it all the time and act like it does something so..."

Your breath catches in your throat, he's so close. He's almost touching you. Your bulges start going crazy finally being this close to contact with another person. You get a whiff of his scent and feel dizzy. He smells so good. It's intoxicating. He puts a hand on your forehead, it feels nice, a little cool but soothing in a way. You shiver at the touch, letting out a small whimper. Your face flushes brightly.

"You're burning up. You definitely have a fever." He pulls the hand away and you whine at the loss of contact. He stops leaning over you and sits up, or more accurately, ends up sitting _on_ you, practically goddamn _straddling_ you. The impact of being suddenly pressed together, even though it's through a blanket and his clothes, has you gasping and throwing a hand over your mouth to stifle your moan. You feel the familiar buzz of psionics around your wrists and your hand is yanked away from your mouth along with it's twin as they're pulled above your head. He smirks down at you. You try moving them to no avail as you let out a chirp. "Don't move, you could over exert yourself and get sicker, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

He at least has the decency to blush, but otherwise he's just staring at you like he isn't in a position to ride you right now. Like he can't feel your bulges writhing against him, or see the way you bite your lip.

"Need something Sollux? I told you, I'm here to help. All you have to do is ask."

"What the fuck? You finally ask through shuttering breaths.

His smirk comes back. "Whatever do you mean? You're going to have to be more specific."

That little shit. "You know exactly what I mean." He rolls his hips a little and you curse.

"I'm afraid I don't, do tell?"

You squint at him. "You're fucking with me."

"Not yet."

You let out a growl of regular but also sexual frustration. "Come on, stop teasing me. I'm not in the mood."

"Teasing? What are you talking about? I'm just making sure you stay put and rest while you're sick." He rolls his hips again.

"Mmmmmmm...fuck." You moan, biting your lip, trying to be quiet. He's just looking at you again. You advert your eyes and turn your head away, embarrassed and flushed gold. "Stop staring at me, it's creepy."

He completely ignored you and continues to stare, even going so far as give you a once over with lided eyes and that goddamn smirk of his still ever present. "You're so cute, thinking you could could hide it."

"Hide what? That my bulges are about to fall off and die unless you stop being so sexually incompetent?"

He snorts. "I don't think you're in a position to be calling anyone sexually incompetent." He says, rolling hips again for emphases.

"Ahhhhh! _Fuckfuckplease_." You whine, a burst of pleasure rocketing through your torso.

"What was that? I just want to make sure I heard you correctly."

"Mmmmm...come on Psii, stop teasing me! I can't take it! Not right now."

"What's the magic words?"

"Stop fucking around and touch me already god."

"Almost but that's not quite it. Try again."

"Ok, how about go fuck yourself?"

"Ok fine. Maybe I will. Maybe I'll pleasure myself right here in front of you while all you get to do is watch while you squirm."

You gasp. "You wouldn't."

He grins wickedly as he zips down the fly of his pants. He slides a hand in and coaxes his bulges out through the opening, letting out a shuddering breath as his eyelids flutter. "You know..." He starts as he lets the twin lengths coil around his hand, they pulse, squeezing it, and his breath hitches. He looks at you looking at him and flushes bighter, face painted gold. He's beautiful and terrible for doing this to you. You want to kiss him. You let out a high pitched whine as you watch him stroke himself as he warbles in his throat. "...you're not subtle, I've known since last night, this isn't my first human bull riding young patawan. I could smell you from a mile away." He says with a breathy chuckle. You don't think those references really go together but also fuck him he knew this whole time and was just being oblivious to tease you. Your about to tell him exactly how and where he can shove it but...oh...yeah.

"Mmmmm..." He pulls one of his hands away from his bulges tight grip and starts trailing it down towards his nook.

Oh _shit._

He starts gently rubbing over the yellow flushed lips with two fingers, biting his lip as he continues to stare at you with lust in his eyes. Then he spreads the lips open with his fingers and moans, "Sollux please..." he starts grinding his hips into the air right above yours but not touching. "Please fuck me, want it so bad please..." He pushes a finger in. "Ahhhh, yes! Yesyes please, just like that please! More!" He's being overly enthusiastic on purpose but you can't deny that it makes you feel like your whole body is on fire. He whines high and loud as he slips a second finger in seamlessly and starts to scissor them. "Yessss. Fuck. Stretch me open, make me nice and full, want your bulges inside me... Sollux please!" He moans, breath coming out faster, while he's still keeping eye contact with you.

You can not handle this shit. You and the handle are officially estranged. You and the handle are not even in the same continent right now.

Your bulges: Goiing nut2.

Your nook: Leakiing liike a god damn faucet.

Your willpower: ErrorMe22age.exe

"Please Psii." And you sound just as wreaked as you are.

He pauses his menstrations and pity chirps at you, "I was waiting for you to ask us for help you pitiful wreck." Suddenly your mouth taste like honey syrup. He's kissing you, desperate but sweet. And as you start to kiss back, just as desperate and sweetly, you can't help but think this is the best thing to ever happen to you. He pity chirped at you. Your flush crush pity chirped at YOU. He's never done that before. He's also never kissed you before. You guys have pailed sure, but it was never a romantic thing.

It all started with Mituna (is anyone surprised?) loudly and shamelessly commenting about how he was already fucking both of you separately, why not make it a Captor sandwich? You were already fuck deep in your little crush at that point and flushed to the tips of your horns at the suggestion, but that little shit _knew_ that and you just _know_ he did it on purpose to challenge you into confronting your feelings and to do something about it already because it was starting to get pathetic, and he already had his pity quadrants filled, god. He's such an infuriatingly good spade. You'd rather be eaten alive by the tentacle monsters than tell him that though. So you agreed to the Captor sandwich, of course. Because you don't back down from a challenge your spade gives you, you take it head on, crush it into dust, make them choke on it as you rub it in their face how much better than them you are. And you were totally going to do just that, you really were...it's just...

The first time was focused on Mituna so you didn't really get to touch Psii that much, but nevertheless you didn't stop thinking about it for two weeks and you couldn't meet his eyes without flushing and remembering his bare skin and the sounds he made...let alone talk about feelings with him. Who needs feelings anyway? Not you. You can totally just keep this casually pailing thing going and keep your feelings seperate. That way you get to touch him without confronting your fears of rejection or vulnerability. It's a win win. But Mituna was being so insufferable about it and it was really pissing you off, so you suggested you both team up to wreak Psii and that you would prove that you can totally just have a good time with some consenting adults and it doesn't have to mean anything or be a big deal. You are the adult, it's you.

You accidentally pity chirped at him and even though you _know_ there's no way he could have heard you over the sound of his own climax, you still end up avoiding him for two weeks, which is difficult to do when you share a hive. You claimed you were having a manic episode and were bulge deep in some project, you don't think he believed you for even a second even though he was so _kind_ and _understanding_ about it. Then to make it even worse and you feeling even more guilty he started sharing his own experience with brain problems, back before he became a spaceship and now more recently with his new earth C revived body. Pity flooded your body and you weren't so sure you could keep this casual anymore. You wanted him so badly, it was killing you to hide it. You decided you couldn't pail with him again until you told him the truth. Fast forward two weeks and here you are, in heat, him finally kissing you, flush chirping at you, and you STILL haven't actually told him a goddamn thing.

Breaking the kiss is one of the hardest things you've ever done, and you've flown a giant rock through space with your mind until it literally killed you.

"Wait." You pant against his mouth.

"Hmm?" He churrs, in a daze.

"Before we do this there's some things I need to say. I'm umm..." You hide your head in his shoulder. This shouldn't be as hard as it is fuck. "I'm..I....shit!" Your voice is fucking cracking. This is a disaster. You should have just died in space.

He turns his head and presses his lips to your ear, "Pitiful." He fills in, and you feel tingles all the way to your horn tips. You make a sound that you will first burn down your bee hives and declare Karkat a better hacker than you before admitting.

"Yeah...that..you too." You murrmer into his shoulder. You are the best at romance, it's you.

He chuckles and you feel the vibrations in your toes.

"I thought so, you're not very good at hiding your feelings you know. Also, I may have been given a hint or two by a source that shall remain nameless."

"That bitch."

"Hmm?"

"Fucking MT. I can't fucking believe this."

"Actually it was Karkat. He said and I quote,

"

CG: CAN'T SIT BY AND WATCH THIS TRAINWRECK OF A ROMANCE SIT AROUND SHITTING IT'S DIAPERS ANY LONGER WHILE HE FONDLES HIMSELF AT THE MEER SUGGESTION OF YOU GLANCING IN HIS GENERAL DIRECTION.

CG: IT'S FUCKING PATHETIC.

CG: IT WAS FUNNY AT FIRST BUT NOW IT'S JUST SAD.

CG: I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF HIS BITCHING AND MOAPING WHILE HE IGNORES MY FUCKING AMAZING GODLY ADVICE (YOU'RE WELCOME DIPSHIT).

CG: SO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE STEP UP TO THE PLATE AND BE THE MATURE ADULT HERE.

CG: I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, HELL RIDE HIS BULGE TO SHANGRULA AND BACK IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO GET THE FUCKING MESSAGE ACROSS. JUST SO LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR ABOUT THIS FLUSHED DISASTER PAIR MADE IN HELL FOR EACH OTHER EVER AGAIN.

CG: FUCK YOU, GOOD NIGHT.

"

"That bitch."

He grins against your neck, "So let's get started shall we, he _did_ say I should ride you if that's what it took did he not?"

You suddenly become aware of your body again and your current situation. A cool breeze across your heated skin reminds you that Psii never closed your bedroom door behind him. It's wide open, anyone could see what you're doing. Mituna could very likely walk by looking for Psii. Karkat could drop by on one of his impromptu visits to yell at you in person for not answering the dozen messages he's sent because you were too busy fingering your nook. They could see you like this, all flushed and vulnerable, getting pounded, stuffed full of bulge. The heat courses through you and you feel a ping of desperation. You make a move to reach out and touch him but are stopped, remembering your bound hands you gulp. "Yep that is definitely a thing he said out of the many things he vomits out of his protein shoot on an hourly basis. Umm h-hey Psii the door is still open and my hands t-they're still..."

He pulls up a little so you're face to face and not hiding in his shoulder. This is both great and terrible because now you can look at him and how pretty he is, but at the same time now _he_ can look at _you_ and see just how wreaked you are.

And there's that wolfish grin.

"Oh? Are they? Is that a problem? Afraid we'll get caught? That Mituna will see you all weak and pitiable?"

You let out a shuttering breath. "N-No."

"Fantastic. And if there is a problem, what do you say?"

"Binary."

He looks at you all sugary sweet and flushed. "Good boy."

_Oh damn_

_You are so fucked_

Then he's kissing you again and thoughts are a hard commodity to come by in this brain.

He starts purring and you automatically purr back in response on instinct without having to rely on this now rare thing known as "thinking". You don't know if he does it on purpose or if he's simply just as distracted as you right now but he settles his weight back on top of you and presses into as much as trollishly possible while never having to stop kissing you; he deepens the kiss in fact. It feels like you're being completely consumed but in the best way possible. Oh wow that's his bulges. So nice to almost meet you again. This damn blanket, fuck modesty it's got to go. You pull away for the second time and it's just as hard as the first. He makes a questioning,"Hmmm?"chirp.

"Psii...the..the..blanket." Your breath comes out in puffs across his lips, it feels like you've run a goddamn marathon instead of "cheating" as KK would probably say and flying it instead, you know, like a SANE person.

He lifts his hips slightly and rips the blanket away with his psionics.

"Mmmm...fuck yessss." Your bulges immediately entangle and you gasp.

"You're so pretty." He's staring down at you in awe.

You only know how to take a complement half the time. Now is not one of those times, so you just kiss him again instead. The kiss is needy and sloppy. His forked tongue tangles with yours and it shoots a new, hot, primal, ping of desperation down to your nook. You whimper into the kiss and curse the fact that you can't use your hands to touch yourself. The bulge contact feels amazing and everything but it's not where you **_need_** it. Not where your heat ravaged body needs it to be satisfied, to be nice and  _ **full.**_

You break away again, breathing ragged. "Psii...please it need it. Please let me have my hands back. Need my nook touched, please." You say, putting on your best "pitiable matesprite" expression.

He doesn't look entirely convinced by your plee. "If you need your hands back you can say your word, but otherwise you're not going anywhere little heart." He says in a dark, sweet tenner with a little grin and hazy lust eyes. He licks his lips. "You're at my mercy." You let out an involuntary submissive chirp. "But since you asked so nice and politely, I'll give you half of what you want." He grabs his bulges and starts to untangle them with yours, pulling them away. You whimper in protest. "Patience heart, I'm gonna make you feel so good I promise." He holds your bulges up against your stomach, they wriggle in place, squirming for friction. Just as you feel another whimper building up in your throat he starts to guide his bulges towards your nook. Yes yes yes yesssssssssssss. You feel tips flick against your nook and it's like your mind just goes quiet for a second as instinct completely takes over. You start thrashing in your bonds and making noises you've never heard yourself make before as you beg and submissively trill at him in desperation. Finally the first one dips inside you and you scream as you're racked with euphoria and a sense of relief as you finally have your first true release. It feels so good and big inside you. You remember there's still a whole other bulge to go and giggle a little in your post orgasm haze.

“Everything alright in there?” He questions, smiling warmly down at you.

”Mmmhmmmmm...” You affirm, looking up at him dreamily, have his eyes always been so pretty?

”Still want more?”

”Mmmmm...fuck yes. More, give me the other one, fill me up with bulge.” The relief of your first orgasm already fading into hot, simmering need as you squeeze around him.

”Oh, so you think you give the orders now huh? That’s not how this works pitiful heart, I have half a mind to just keep fucking you with one until you learn to ask properly. To beg for it like the bulge slut you are.”

You whimper pitifully with need. “Please please Psii I need it...I’ll do anything PLEASE!”

"Hmmm...much better. Good boy." He looks contemplative for a moment. "Anything you say? Hold still while I float you into my lap." He pulls up off of you, which in turn pulls his bulge out and you almost cry as material starts leaking out of you. "Shhhshhhhh... patience." He moves to sit at the foot of the bed, removes the rest of his clothes, and then floats you over to his lap. Your hands still bound but now behind your back with your body facing the open door. Legs now bound and spread as wide as they can go. You shiver as the cool air caresses your fever hot skin. You can't help but chirp in anticipation of possibly getting caught like this. He purrs back at you. "You're beautiful. I love showing you off like this." You flush, already starting to squirm as your nook pulses in the open air and your bulges squirm. Suddenly everything goes dark as a soft fabric covers your eyes. "Do you trust me?"

You chirp again, pleading. "Yes, yes! Of course I trust you. Just please Psii, please, I'll be so good please...you can show me off all you want just please fuck me already!"

He chuckles darkly. "I'm starting to think you like the idea of getting caught. You're so wet."

"T-That's because I came once already."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" He whispers hotly in your ear. Before you can answer he's got your bulges entangled in one hand as he firmly slams you down on to the first bulge. It's like a lightning bolt shooting through you and vibrating "fuck yes" signals to the nerves throughout your entire body. You cry out in relief, pleasure, desperation, and **frustration** because it's still not _**enough**_. You've been on edge for **hours** and nothing you've done has brought more then momentary relief. Even the first orgasm he gave you barely took off the edge.

You start desperately babbling. "PleasepleasefuckPLEASEPsiipleasenuhhhhhneeditplease!"

He kisses and purrs into your neck as he starts to thrust into you. "Such a good boy, so smart, begging so well already. So pitiful. Don't you worry, gonna fill you up so well, you're gonna be such a pretty sight for Mituna when he gets here, aren't you?"

He roughly slams into you, hitting your sweet spot. "Yessssssss FUCK!"

"You want him to see don't you? Want him to watch you? We should make sure we give him a good show." He says and you can feel him lining up the second bulge.

"YESYES please!" You cry out. "Want him to watch."

"You like being watched hmm? Like being looked at while you drip material all over yourself? Like a dirty little pail star. That's what's making you so wet isn't it? Don't lie to me." He growls, smacking your ass.

"Ahhhhh!" It sends little sparks of pleasure to your nook and you squeeze around him, your belly feels warm and coilled tighter with every thrust, but you also feel empty because you know you can take so much more. You know he's right but part of you wants to deny it just to see what he'll do to you. But you can feel the second bulge right up against you and you have a feeling the reward will be so much better. "Y-Yes! Ahhhhh fuck! Makes me so w-wet! I am a dirty pail slut, I fantasize a-all the time about people walking in on me!"

"Good boy, so honest." He trills at you, peppering your neck with kisses. Now let's show the audience how much you can take." He _finally_  starts pushing the other one in, albeit slowly. It feels so good it's almost painful. It's stretching you out so much. You let out a startled chirp as you realize you're so full you can't even clench anymore, there's no room they're just too big together. Tears start to well up in your eyes as waves of pleasure rocket up your torso, release burning hot inside you, you're so so close.

"You're doing so well, so perfect. We're so proud of you. Do you think you could do just one more thing for me little heart?"

"P-Please Psii I'm so c-close..."

"Just this one more thing, then I promise I'll let you cum. I'm going to give you your hands back and I want you to spread your nook open even more and hold it so our guests can see your pretty nook contract when you spill."

You feel your whole body flush. "G-Guests?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening heart? Everyone's come to see you, and they've been watching and waiting so patiently to see you come a part. Your hands are free now, you've been such a good boy won't you show them?"

Oh God, everyone's here? You slowly lower your arms and reach down towards your sopping wet nook and try to spread yourself without loosing grip. You feel a million eyes on you but you can't see anything, everyone could really be here, watching you, and you wouldn't even know! And now they can see everything, all of you, spread open like this. They'll see you cum, oh God you're about to cum!

Psii pity chirps at you, pleased. "Such a good boy, letting me show off how pitiful my matesprite is. Cum now, show them."

You see white as your body is racked with pleasure and you spill all over yourself. It feels warm inside and on your stomach and thighs. Things feel hazey but wonderfully peaceful, quiet.

"F-Fuuuuuuck t-that was hooooott." Followed by that oh so obnoxious laughter that you know so well. It's familiar, like a bee sting. Like a scar you've had for sweeps because of something stupid you did in your wigglerhood, and now as an adult you're forced to look at it every day and be reminded that you're still a dumbass. You feel enraged, embarrassed, mortified, and _aroused_. Ahh the magical and romantic thing that is being in hate with someone. You'll get him back for this. TWO-fold.

 


End file.
